Broken Dreams
by AstraSky
Summary: What if Hino Kahoko had actual experience in playing music? What if she was the granddaughter of a famous musician? But a tragic accident and unwitting promise leaves her unable to play the thing she cherished most. Music. (Full Summary inside)


**_Summary_**_**: The day she heard that melody, she fell in love. But a tragic accident leaves her unable to play the thing she cherished most. Music. In her second year at Seiso Academy however, it just won't leave her alone as she gets pulled into the concours as a participant. Will Hino Kahoko and the others be able to mend her broken dreams? But will the unintended promise stop her from ever picking up an instrument again?**_

**Opus One**

_T__his is a story from some time ago._

_There was a young man who crossed the seas to study music. Everything was new for the young man and it was a magnificent world. Then one day, he had a strange encounter. He met with a very small and mysterious being. The young man had pity on it because it was injured, so he treated it. The young man said that he dreamed of establishing a school of music in his country._

"_You saved my life!" The fairy said and flew into the air. "Because of that, I'll give your school the blessing of music." The fairy then flew higher but could still be seen since he shone like the stars in the night sky._

_And then, time passed by. . ._

_There has been an encounter once again._

* * *

"I'm late!" Hino Kahoko cried out as she ran.

"Why does this town have so many hills!? There are a lot if stairs too!"

"I want someone to hear my voice~" a little fairy yelled desperately.

Musical tones rung through the air.

"No way! The first bell already?"

She finally reached the gates and rested her hand on a statue, panting.

"W-why is even the school building so far!"

"Why doesn't anyone take notice of me?" She heard a voice say from above.

"What?" Kahoko looked up and saw... a fairy. She did the only logical thing in her mind. Kahoko screamed and fell on her bottom, backing away as the creature flew towards her.

"Can you see me?" he asked curiously, flitting closer to her face.

She scooted back.

"You can see me, right?"

"W-what?"

He smirked devilishly.

"This is great! I've finally found you!" The fairy twirled around in the air joyously and waved his wand.

"With this, we can have a grand festival for the concours!"

The carillon bells started to ring.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"...and lastly, from the Regular Department, Class 2-B, Hino Kahoko-san."

The redhead choked on her juice.

"M-me?"

She could feel her world crashing down on her. '_Why me?'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Kanazawa-sensei!"

"Hm?" The long-haired teacher looked up. "Do you need something?"

"Um, I'm Hino, a second year..."

"Hino? Oh, the participant..."

"About that, there must be a mistake, right?" she asked desperately.

"Nope. There's no mistake that it's you."

"But—"

"If you were chosen, that means you must have seen THAT right?"

"By that, you mean..." And image of a certain fairy floated into her mind. "Sensei, you can see it too?"

"No, I just told you what the principal said. Oh, and I have a message from THAT. Come to the practice rooms after school today."

"But you don't understand, I can't—" A blur of black and white images flashed in her mind.

A loud and cheerful voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Kannaya!"

The two turned to see two green haired and purple haired boys.

"Ah!" the green haired boy said. "Could you be the participant from the Regular Department? I'm Hihara Kazuki, I specialize in trumpet! Nice to meet you!"

"U-um..."

"It kinda makes me happy that a Regular Department student was chosen!"

The other boy lay a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"There now Hihara, you shouldn't overwhelm her like that."

He turned to Kahoko. "I'm Yunoki Azuma. I specialize in flute."

_'Wow... he's beautiful,' _she thought.

"You're Hino-san right? What do you specialize in? It would be bad if it was the flute, we would be rivals then."

"U-um, not really?" She winced as she remembered a silver flute that she had long since stashed away after THAT incident.

"The trumpet then?"

She had enough. "I've got nothing to do with this!"

The three males stood surprised as the girl ran off.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kahoko stood in front of a door. _'And I came here after all,' _she sighed. She slid it open and gasped as the fairy flew in front of her. "You came, Hino Kahoko!" _'I-it's really here!'_

"What are you?" she asked.

"My name is Lili, I'm called a Fata, a music fairy."

He started explaining what exactly a Fata was.

"...which means that you must have some inner music ability!" said Lili.

"I—" Kahoko looked down. "I'm sorry, but I can't participate in the concours."

"What? Why not?"

She clenched her fist. "I promised."

He looked at her quizzically. "Promised? Why would anyone promise to give up music?"

"It's not like I wanted to!" Kahoko burst out suddenly. "But..."

* * *

_7 year old Kahoko heard a pretty melody as she walked past her father's room. Curiously, she peeked in and heard the smooth tones of the instrument tucked under his chin. In that instant, she fell in love._

_"Daddy!" she said happily, her eyes shining. "Play that again!" Her father looked up, startled. Then, he smiled._

_"Do you like the violin, Kaho?"_

_She tilted her head to the side. "Is that what it's called?" He nodded. "Yes!"_

_"Come here, Kaho," the man said. "I'll teach you."_

_"Really?" she asked excitedly._

_"Of course. Keep this a secret from Mommy, okay? Her father died on the way to a concert, so she feels sad whenever she hears music. "_

_"Okay," said Kahoko, though she was confused. How could anyone feel sad when they heard music?_

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Kahoko heard some arguing in the kitchen, and nervously looked inside._

_"How could you keep this from me, Kazuto!" her mother hissed, and Kahoko flinched._

_"Nonoko, I—"_

_"You know how I feel about music! Yet you have the audacity to enter my daughter into this, this competition without even telling me!"_

_Kahoko took a deep breath and steeled her nerves before entering the dining area._

_"Mom," she said._

_"Kahoko!"_

_"Mom, it's not Dad's fault. I asked to be entered into that competition. I-I love music. Please, can't you give it a chance?" she pleaded._

_Her mother frowned. "At least let me play something for you before you judge?" Kahoko weasled some more._

_"One chance only," she finally relented._

_Her daughter beamed and went to get her violin._

_"This is the song I'm playing for the competition today," she said. "Chopin's Tristesse."_

_"Isn't that a piano piece?" Nonoko asked._

_"I'm learning it on the piano too," said Kahoko. "But it sounds really good on the violin! Just listen!"_

_She raised the instrument started to play._

_Hearing her daughter play made all of Nonoko's emotions come loose. She could hear her passion in music, and it was clearly expressed in her playing. For a second she though she saw her late father's image overlap Kahoko's. "See, music is fun isn't it Nonoko-chan?"_

_She brought a hand to her mouth as tears started pouring out and the song ended. Kahoko was startled._

_"Mom? Are you okay?"_

_Her mother smiled through her tears._

_"I'm fine, Kahoko. That was beautiful."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

_At the competition..._

_Kahoko searched the audience for her parents and saw them smiling at her encouragingly. She lifted the violin to her chin. _'This is for you, Mom.'

_That day, Hino Kahoko, entered under her mother's maiden name, Aizawa, won first place. And rumors that the granddaughter of the famous flutist, Aizawa Hikaru, had stepped into the music world started flying._

* * *

"But I don't understand," said Lili. "You loved music so much. So why—?"

"The accident happened," Kahoko said darkly.


End file.
